


DEBBIE!

by GusKinney



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GusKinney/pseuds/GusKinney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debbie finds Gus</p>
            </blockquote>





	DEBBIE!

DEBBIE!

Jack moaned, Gus's mouth covering his own as they kissed deeply, the pain from not being together for the past week pulsing through their souls.

Gus pulled back just enough to speak against Jack's lips as the two of them made their way to the bed, shirts slowly discarded.

"I've missed you so much, my love..."

"And I you, my lover."

Gus moved with jack onto the bed, moving down jack's neck as he worked at the pale skin with his mouth.

Debbie yawned, walking up the steps to her bedroom, carl holding her hand as they walked, the two exhausted from dancing.

she blinked when she saw two pairs of shirts and shoes littering the ground.

"What the hell i thought i told that boy..." Debbie suddenly felt mad. Jack wasn't due back from his mothers till tomorrow, which meant Gus was in there fucking someone else.

All notions of sleep fled her mind as she let go of her loves hand and stomped over to Gus's door, throwing it open.

She saw them still fucking as Gus stilled, jack on his hands and knees below him.

Gus was shocked Debbie was what there.

"DEBBIE!"

"Sorry boys you two play save." she turned and walked away, shutting the door.

"Brian's going to love to hear this one..." she said as she made her way to the phone

Gus groaned, pressing in deep into his lover, leaning down to press kisses over the back of his neck.

He and jack moved together slowly, deeply, reacquainting themselves with their loves bodies.

Gus looked up as Carl open the door, to caught up in his pleasure to do more than smirk and ask "Problem Carl?"

He didn't hear Carl's answer, but he took off fast, and he could feel the shakes from his loves giggles referable up through his own body from where they were so intimately connected.

"Poor Carl..." jack said with a lustful grin, pushing back onto his love.

"Yeah."

All talk of Debbie and Carl was forgotten as they began to make love again.

"Debbie was on the phone hey Brian guess what i found out today.  
"After she spilled the beans on the other end hahahaha Woooooooooo THAT'S MY BOY!.


End file.
